leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS085
Gimme Shellder (Japanese: VSシェルダー VS Shellder) is the 85th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot watches Bruno disappear into the tunnels. Lt. Surge throws from the electrical pod, and Bill shouts at him. Lt. Surge says that the team earlier was for the sake of beating the Elite Four, and he will join Koga and Sabrina. Bill says that Team Rocket should never be trusted, and puts on an annoyed look as Lt. Surge goes away on his . Afterwards, Bill notices an opening made by 's on the side of the cave, and sees that the rocky wall is actually a mirror-like glass structure. He remembers hearing stirs from that side of the room earlier, and motions Red to go with him and check it out. Meanwhile, continues to struggle against Agatha's Gengar. He eventually deduces that without Agatha to give Gengar orders, Gengar is attacking them from the shadows and makes its move whenever it detects sound. Some distance away, Koga manages to silently send Blue a message via 's smoke; Blue understands the plan and makes his move. Gengar emerges from the shadows to attack, only to hit the discarded tail from Koga's . Blue takes this chance and faints Gengar with his 's , then has Koga's Golbat use to light up the cave, forcing Agatha out from the shadows. Agatha compliments Blue on seeing through her attacks, and Blue chastises her for having criticized him defending Koga's Golbat earlier; the same Golbat now preventing her escape. Agatha remarks on Blue's similarity with , though she still insists that the Pokédex was a waste of his talents. She snidely points out, however, that the Confuse Ray blocked everyone's view of Misty's message in the sky: a warning that the Elite Four were gathering Badges to make use of their energy for their plans. Agatha proceeds to explain that through her research, she discovered ways to manipulate Pokémon via simple mind-control: she could control entire armies of Pokémon and assign them simple orders, having mobilized them to attack cities in Kanto and look for one Badge that the Elite Four had yet to obtain to complete their plans. She also reveals that special collars latched on her Pokémon give her greater control over them; Bruno wears the same collars on his wrists and had been coerced into the Elite Four's plans without him knowing. Without any Pokémon on hand, Agatha escapes in a swirl of fog as the chamber starts to collapse; Koga makes his own escape with the help of his while Blue goes off in search of , sensing his presence via his Pokédex. Major events * is broken out of the ice by and is given a Spoon of Destiny. * Red gets his Pokédex back. * is trying to fight Agatha and her . * It is revealed that Bruno was mind-controlled by the rest of the Elite Four. * Agatha reveals some of the plan of the Elite Four. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Misty * Lt. Surge * Erika * Koga * Blaine * Lorelei * Bruno * Agatha Pokémon * (Saur; 's; flashback) * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Snor; 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (Lt. Surge's; ×4) * ( ) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) * (Sabrina's; flashback) * (Lorelei's; multiple) * ( ) * (Lorelei's; flashback) * (Bruno's; flashback) * (Bruno's; fantasy) * (Bruno's; fantasy; ×3) * ( ; present and flashback) * (Agatha's; flashback) * (Agatha's) * (Agatha's; flashback) * (Agatha's; present and flashback) Trivia * The title is a pun on the song " ". Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Shellder |es_eu= |vi=VS Shellder }} de:Kapitel 85 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS085 fr:Chapitre 85 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA085 zh:PS085